<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by oceandolfin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543257">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin'>oceandolfin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Harry, Dark fic, EWE, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, M/M, War Aftermath, implied non con (minor), magical au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Harry/ Ron/ Draco story.. I simply can’t seem to get tired of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not want to have you<br/>to fill the empty parts of me<br/>i want to be full on my own</p>
<p>i want to fill so complete<br/>i could light a whole city<br/>and then<br/>i want to have you<br/>cause the two of<br/>us combined<br/>could set<br/>it on fire”</p>
<p>Rupi Kaur</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, you arse” </p>
<p>Draco Malfoy woke up to bellowing voice of his husband. It was not unusual incident in his household ever since he had married that jerk five years back. </p>
<p>“What now, Ronald.” He asked blearily, seeing Ron standing before him with breakfast tray in his hand. </p>
<p>“Err.. today is supposed to be our anniversary so I decided to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”<br/>
Ron mumbled with his ears turning red. </p>
<p>It was adorable looking at flustered Ron. His husband was not the one given to romantic gesture. In fact Ron always argued and fought with him. He enjoyed their bickering but rare moment like this when he used to see Ron’s shy and vulnerable side it made him fall in love with Ron all over again. </p>
<p>“I would rather have you in my bed” He smirked suggestively.</p>
<p>“Always the horny bastard. Did you forget last night. The bed nearly broke.” Ron retorted.</p>
<p>“But it didn’t . We should try again.” He was never satisfied. </p>
<p>“What about the grand party your dear father lord Malfoy the sixteenth is organising in our honour.” Ron mocked with his lopsided  grin.</p>
<p>It was the testament of his love that Ron could make fun of his father in front of him abashed. Five years ago, he could not even have imagined it. Their relationship was work in progress. As soon as he had realised that he had fallen in love with the redhead, he was determined that he would make his marriage work. They had seen enough ups and downs to finally reach this level of intimacy and comfort.</p>
<p>“Hey I know you hate grand parties. What if I tell you that I have little surprise for you” </p>
<p>“Go ahead,I am listening” Ron smiled. </p>
<p>Sometimes he felt that his whole purpose in life was to make Ron smile. Ron’s smile was  sunshine or  rainbow and flying in thunderbolt 3000. He could never get enough of it. There was a time when Ron had  stopped smiling. Looking back he felt that he had weathered a storm and came out victorious.</p>
<p>“We are going to make quick appearance at my father’s party then when time is right we will sneak away to our own private celebration.” Draco purred in Ron’s ear snuggling against his neck and licking warm freckled skin. </p>
<p>“I am liking the sound of it.” Ron whispered throwing his neck back. Ron could always turn him on. Ron just have to look at him with his clear blue eyes and he would die for him. Pansy Parkinson used to mock him calling him  Weasley’s slave and it was true. He was whipped for Ron. He sometimes wondered whether Ron felt the same depth of emotion for him. They had amazing sex life. He had feared once that sex was only way he could express his love for Ron and satisfy him Ron had shut himself out after losing the two important people in his life ..his lover and his best friend. He had not even heard Ron’s full bellied laughter he was crazy about  since the war. Ron’s precious smiles were his treasure and he cherished every single of them. </p>
<p>“You are staring at me again.” Ron’s voice brought him back to reality. Ron was looking at him curiously. </p>
<p>“Can you believe it’s five years.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“Hey..hurry up. Aren’t you late for ministry. Didn’t you tell me that you had important meeting today.”<br/>
As always Ron turned blind eye. It hurt him a little that Ron even refused to acknowledge Draco’s feelings for him. Baby steps, he reminded himself. He knew that it would require patience the size of mountains to make their relationship work and Draco Malfoy was a very patient man.</p>
<p>“Yes..I forgot about it.” He smiled imagining how Ron would react at his surprise later on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neville Longbottom had little apothecary shop in diagon alley. He was married to a Hufflepuff girl Hannah something. Their paths had never crossed since the war . He still did not know why was he standing in front of the shop but he had made a plan and he needed to follow through </p>
<p>“How can I help you” A pretty woman asked him at the counter smiling tersely on recognising him. </p>
<p>“Actually I am here for Neville Longbottom. “ he answered politely. </p>
<p>“What do you want from Neville.” She asked suspiciously. Even after all the ministry efforts things remained tense between people on either side of war.</p>
<p>“Who’s there, Hannah.”Neville Longbottom came out and stopped in his tracks on seeing him. </p>
<p>It had been awhile seeing Longbottom. He was not the same timid plump boy he used to bully in Hogwarts. He was taller and leaner and actually looked pleasant. </p>
<p>“Malfoy, What are you doing here.” Neville sneered at him. </p>
<p>“Actually I am here to invite you and your lovely wife to our wedding anniversary party tonight.” He said with as much as politeness as he could muster.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Neville looked shocked and appalled. </p>
<p>He was expecting the same reaction so he added “ You heard it correctly, Longbottom. It’s high time we mend our old ways. Ronald misses you and I want you and him to be friends again.” </p>
<p>“How dare you come to my shop and invite me to your so called wedding anniversary. We don’t  care a damn about you and that opportunistic husband of yours.” </p>
<p>“I come here with peace, Longbottom.” He said to placate the situation which had turned bad unexpectedly.</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything to do with you and your kind, Malfoy. And do tell specially to your dear husband  that I will not forget his betrayal ever at least in this lifetime.”</p>
<p>“Ron has not betrayed anyone.” He just could not stand people accusing Ron of betrayal when he was there witnessing how Ron much had suffered.</p>
<p>“He betrayed us. He chose you of all people. You who stood for everything Harry was fighting against. He insulted Harry’s memory by choosing to sleep with you days after Harry’s d...death. He was the one Harry loved the most and Ron betrayed him in the worst way possible.” Neville bellowed. </p>
<p>“Enough, Longbottom. You will not insult my husband when you don’t know the circumstances under which he did what he did. You are prejudiced against us. You are no different from death eaters. News flash Longbottom war was over five years ago and you are still clinging to old resentments. I thought we might start afresh but sadly I was wrong.” </p>
<p>“You and me would never be, Malfoy. I am not Ron Weasley who you can charm with your money I will never ever betray Harry and his principles. “ </p>
<p>“Nothing remains the same, Longbottom. You have to move on. But sadly you are stuck in the past.” He said quietly on his way out. He had anticipated his plan would fail. Ron was pariah among his Gryffindor mates. He hated to see him without friends. And so far nobody had agreed to come to the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ginny..where are you?” Ron Weasley shouted as he entered Ginny’s house. </p>
<p>“In the kitchen” </p>
<p>“Since when you spend time in kitchen” he remarked. </p>
<p>“Very funny, Ron. Why are you shouting at my doorsteps. Shouldn’t you be celebrating with Draco since it’s your anniversary.” Ginny retorted.</p>
<p>“Are you coming to the party..” Ron asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Of course. I won’t miss it for the world.” Ginny replied. </p>
<p>“What about Oliver?” Ron asked fearing the worst.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, brother. He is busy with quidditch and all that.” Ginny said softly. </p>
<p>“Will they ever forgive me for marrying a Malfoy.” Ron spoke ruefully.</p>
<p>“Give them some time, Ron. Five years..huh..feels like five decades. Are you okay, Ron” </p>
<p>“I am better..than...you know how I was after losing both of them. It was like being given dementor kiss.. And then this marriage thing happened. Who would have thought that one day I would be in position to celebrate my wedding anniversary. He takes care of me. He respects me. He has changed so much for me.”Ron replied truthfully </p>
<p>“So dear brother ..” Ginny interjected playfully,” then why bother what rest of them thinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron  stood outside the balcony overlooking the looming garden . The pompous air of Lucius Malfoy parties always made him anxious and self conscious. He opened the top buttons of his silk robe and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“A galleon for your thoughts.” </p>
<p>He heard the deep voice of Draco and warm arms enveloping him from behind. Spontaneously, a smile bloomed in his face. He did not know how it happened but Draco was the best part in his life right now. He was loathed and despised by his Gryffindor mates and Slytherins who both saw him marrying Draco betrayal and conspiracy respectively. Hermione was gone. Harry was dead. Draco had filled the void left by them. He remembered the terror and misery he had felt five years ago, in his wedding day standing at the altar holding hands with Draco Malfoy of all people. He had resigned himself to thinking that he would never be happy again. And here he was five years after getting butterflies in his stomach at the touch of Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong” Draco whispered in his ears. </p>
<p>“No. Everything is right ” He replied suppressing the moan elicited by Draco nibbling his ears.  </p>
<p>He turned back to see Malfoy looking at him with flutter of nervousness. He had in his hands a envelope. </p>
<p>“What’s that.” He asked. </p>
<p>“My anniversary gift to you.” Draco replied quietly giving him the envelope.  </p>
<p>He opened the big  envelope with little trepidation. There were muggle photos inside it. All the photos were of Hermione. She looked grown up with her kind brown eyes and bushy hair. He felt he could not breathe. </p>
<p>“Hey, you okay.” Draco asked rubbing his back gently.”  She is the youngest professor in Oxford. What else you can expect from Hermione Granger.”</p>
<p>“She looks happy.” He managed to utter. </p>
<p>“She is married now and look she has a little mini Granger.” </p>
<p>It was photo of little girl with bushy hair in Hermione’s arms. Merlin, how much he missed her. Their last goodbye still haunted his heart. She was caught in middle of  spell crossfire between Harry and Voldemort . She had lost her magic core. She had no memory of her magic life. She failed to recognise him when he came to visit her at muggle hospital. He had refused to leave her side even then but his father had told him that it would be better if she lived a new life away from shadows of war and tragedy. He had not seen or heard from her since.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for this.” Ron said holding Draco’s hands with tears trickling does his cheeks.</p>
<p>“It’s the least I could do” Draco replied wiping the tears of his cheeks. </p>
<p>“It’s everything.” Ron whispered with his stormy blue eyes brimming with tears and Draco wondered at the power Ron had over him. He owned Draco completely. </p>
<p>“It was one part of my anniversary gift to you sadly other plan failed.” Draco rued.</p>
<p>“What was other plan” Ron enquired curiously.</p>
<p>“I wanted to invite your Gryffindor mates to the party.” </p>
<p>“Draco..” Ron whispered holding his hands.</p>
<p>“Well..I tried but apparently you are still his widow.” Draco scoffed. He had accepted that there were three persons in their marriage. The shadow of Harry Potter  would haunt their lives forever.</p>
<p>“Harry and I broke up at the end of the sixth year. Nobody knew about it except Hermione. Everybody thought we were still dating when it happened.”</p>
<p>“What..what do you mean.” Draco was shocked by words coming from Ron’s mouth. </p>
<p>“The war was looming. Harry was keeping secrets from me and I was immature and stupid about it . All I remember from those few months we dated were hurried awkward kisses, screaming matches and half hearted apologies. I had emotional range of teaspoon at that time. I used to get so frustrated at Harry and all he wanted was to protect me. We did not even know how to act as boyfriends. People looked at us and thought we were some ideal couple. Merlin, the  expectations of being Harry Potter’s boyfriend..I was not even prepared for it. The feelings I had for him were so intense and confusing and when he confessed to me, I was overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“I know I was there..” Draco said with broken voice choked with emotion “when Potter  confessed that he liked you in the infirmary .I had rushed  to see you but Potter was there already holding your hand so I hid behind the curtains.”<br/>
“Why” Ron questioned incredulously.</p>
<p>“Because back then even though we were bitter rivals but still i could not bear the idea of losing you.” </p>
<p>“You stupid git. ..” Ron said taking intertwining their fingers. “Nobody knew how much Harry and I sulked and fought but after we broke up and expectation of being perfect boyfriends was over, we reverted back to old Harry and Ron. We had decided to take a break and left everything to future. And then he was gone. I never got to say I love you to him. I never had chance to tell him how much he meant to me. I was young stupid, confused and sacred  but I am not confused anymore, Draco. And I am not scared .The way you make me feel, the jitters I get when you look at me and sparks which burn inside me when you touch me, I have never felt these emotions. I don’t care a damn that every one  thinks that I betrayed Harry and I was one true love of Harry who defiled everything by marrying you.  Those marriage vows I took five years ago were mere words to me. I never cared for them then but you taught me the meaning behind those words. It was you taught me what love is. You had been so patient with me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You are the only joy in my miserable life. I love you, Draco Malfoy. Will you do the honour..</p>
<p>“RON ..DRACO Where the hell are both of you..” </p>
<p>The poignancy of the moment was broken by Ginny Weasley as she came scrambling to them breathless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something very urgent has happened... Harry Potter  has just been spotted in Diagon Alley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what is stronger than the human heart which shatters over and over and still lives</p>
<p>Rupi Kaur</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning implied non con ( not explicit)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Harry and Voldemort were facing each other with their wands out ready for finalbattle . Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione running towards Harry. Before he could even stop her, there was big explosion and he was thrown like a ragged doll in the air. All he could see was smoke and haze. There was constant ringing in his ears. He could not speak. He could not breathe. He tried taking breaths. He was gasping for air. Darkness was engulfing him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron..Ron...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron...are you okay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco..do something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am trying ....It’s been years that he had the episode this severe..Ron...can you hear me...please..Ron...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear the vague voices calling his name. Draco was calling him and he slowly opened his eyes to see tense faces of Ginny and Draco hovering over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey..who died..” He joked feebly only to be hit on head by his firebrand sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You idiot..you gave us such a scare.” Ginny was now sobbing in his shoulder. Draco was still standing stiffly with his face white as the snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry..guys..” he said awkwardly patting Ginny’s head and looking sheepishly at Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay..” Draco had regained his composure.” You had an episode which was very bad..”he said in matter of fact manner but his voice still shook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A huge relief swept through him. He hated to see pity in everybody eyes but Draco never made him feel weak and pathetic. It gave him strength to fight his demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you should rest. It’s too much for today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still news of appearance of Harry Potter hanging in the air which they had not yet processed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he staying?” He asked quietly to Ginny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leaky Cauldron.. Neville spotted him first. He was wandering like a confused child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go.. I have to meet him .i need to see him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was back. He wondered where had he been all these years. Was he okay. He was worried. He needed to see Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes..you will see him but not tonight. You will rest today. I can’t bear to see you suffer another episode, Ronald. I promise..I will take you to meet him tomorrow..” Draco was saying with his eyes full of concern and love and slight fear. He nodded in agreement. He knew that it was in Draco’s arms he felt safe whenever he had war flashbacks and nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is your husband.”</p>
<p><br/>Draco was waiting for the inevitable question as he entered his father’s chamber. He knew it the moment he got Lucius Malfoy’s patronus ordering him for meeting. The reappearance of Harry Potter had again put Wizarding world in tizzy and they were in the centre of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think, father, you very well know where he is.” He replied politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Ron had an uneasy night. He could feel Ron tossing and turning in the bed and as much as he wanted to, he could not do anything. An insecurity was gnawing at his heart. He could not even imagine the life without Ron in it. It was made worse when Ron told him that he would rather go alone to see Harry. He simply could not comprehend the mere idea of losing Ron. He would fight till his last breath for his love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you be so stupid and reckless. You allowed your husband to meet his lover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I personally don’t see anything wrong in Ron meeting his best friend.” He replied dispassionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best friend...he is Harry Potter..who has come back out of blue from dead. Do you even know whatrepercussion it will have on ministry. Don’t forget that Weasley is a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are nothing but loyal dogs. He will leave you without batting his eyelids. You stupid fool. Merlin knows what love potion he feeds you every night to make you his slave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do, Father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to take advantage of the fact Weasley was Potter’s lover. We need Potter to be on our side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to pimp out my husband.” He asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s quid pro quo..haven’t I lobbied for your damn bills about house-elves or werewolf rights to be passed in Wizengamot . Don’t I know whose idea was behind it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were always first to jump ship, Father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s self preservation you idiot. That’s how we have survived so far . I pray that you realise it soon but it seems likeWeasley has mushed your brains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry, Father. Five years ago, you used me as a pawn to save your ass but now situation has changed. I will not allow my husband to be used in your dirty game anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that he left Lucius Malfoy foaming at his mouth. He did not know what future would bring for him but this time he would be true to his heart. He loved Ron and he would respect Ron’s choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron Weasley stood outside Leaky Cauldron and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He could hear the hammering of his heart beating fast inside his chest. He had given up on Harry long time back. He had accepted and mourned the loss every single fucking day of his life. And now to know that Harry had come from the dead just after he had decided to move on, it felt like his life was again thrown in the mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was big commotion and huge crowd gathered as he step inside the building. He could feel the eyes of all the people on him like stabbing needles on his body. There was incomprehensible murmurings around him. He was the most hated Gryffindor. With Harry coming back, he did not know what to expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Neville who was sneering at him. According to Ginny, Neville was first one to see Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey..Neville..he rasped “ How is everything, mate ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the bloody hell, Weasley..you have guts to show your traitor face here. Go away .” Lee Jordan shouted and pushed him on the ground. Before he could even react, he saw several wands pointed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is happening here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That voice..the soft yet commanding voice belonged to one person only. His Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron Malfoy has come to see you, Harry.” Neville drawled looking at him pitifully. He could hear the laughs and sneers but his world came to standstill as Harry Potter slowly walked towards him and gave him his hand to lift him off the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was surreal. He could recall the countless prayers, oceans of tears and heart wrecking wails and deep lancinating pain he had suffered. How he had wished to see Harry again. And now when Harry was before him, he had lost all his senses. Harry looked the same slightly older perhaps. Same mossy green eyes which always fascinated him, black unkempt hair he kept messing up and frail body which hid the enormous strength and power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They say you married Malfoy. Is it true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry Potter felt a surge of magic inside him and next moment the wall in front of him was just a debris. He had never lost control of his magic before but now it seemed like his emotions and his magic were entwined together like a volcano waiting to erupt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the terror and fear in Ron’s voice. It shocked him that he enjoyed it a little too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you do this to me? ” He looked straight in Ron’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were gone without a trace. Our world was in shambles. Do you really think I had power to do anything” Ron replied softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he force you to marry him.” He needed to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was no outcome of the war. Both sides had suffered losses. It was a truce. It started as an arrangement but..now..” Ron answered hesitantly in low voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now” Harry demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now he is my husband in every way possible. He is not the same Malfoy anymore.”Ron completed the sentence quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry..say something..I missed you so much, mate.” Ron was pleading at him with earnestness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember the game we used to play when when we were looking for Horcux.” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes..what will we do when it’s over.” Ron smiled wistfully. “Hermione used to say that she would travel the world. I said I would buy quidditch team and you said you will sleep for entire year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels like that I slept forever, isn’t it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry..” he saw Ron moving towards him cautiously and hugging him lightly as if he were a delicate doll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are married ..huh..really.” He repeated still not believing a word of it.“What about me, Ron. What about us”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are my best friend. I love you. You mean so much to me.” Ron whispered in his ears patting him on his back. He inhaled the familiar scent of Ron’s vanilla shampoo. Some things never change.Ron was his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I mean so much to you then leave him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t do this, Harry.” Ron beseeched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said yourself that marriage is a sham.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have moved on Harry. So should you, What we had was precious but we had broken up remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, Ron.” An inexplicable fury ignited inside him at the rejection. He exploded in anger lifting his fingers at shocked face of Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H..Harry..” Ron was choking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how powerful I am. I can kill you with mere snap of my fingers.” He sneered as Ron stood suffocating before him gulping for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s..it’s not ..you who are you..” Ron stuttered “You are not Harry Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s me..it’s all me..” Harry declared with passion“sooner you accept it better it would be. Do you know how I came back. I was stuck in limbo with a piece of Riddle soul. I tried to get out. I tried hard. I just couldn’t . It was the thought of you and Hermione waiting for me which kept me going. I did not have enough magic to get away. Do you know what I did to stand here before you. To come back to you. I absorbed his soul inside me. I can feel his magic inside my skin. I did everything to come to you and what did I get. Hermione is gone and you belong to someone else. Everyone I loved used me and left me. My parents ,Dumbledore, Sirius and now you. This time I won’t sit in corner and cry. This time I won’t grin and bear it like a good boy. This time I will have my vengeance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry..no.. please..You are shining beacon to all of us. Ihave always loved you, Harry not because you were the boy who lived or you were the chosen one. You were always brave but it’s your kindness and generosity and purity of your soul. I was just an ordinary boy who idolised and adored you. But you, Harry, are our hero. Little kids look up to you for inspiration. Our world need you. You have a beautiful future ahead of you. You will find someone to love and family to grow old with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were supposed to grow old together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we will. I will always be by your side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave him. It’s money isn’t it. You always cribbed about it ..second hand clothes and books. His money has seduced him, right..look at youwearing silk robes.” He sneered looking at fashionable robes Ron was wearing. A voice inside him egging him on. “You sleep with him in exchange of riches. I can buy you more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hefelt immense happiness at Ron’s hurt face. An impulse to cause him more pain cruised inside him. If Ron was refusing to leave Malfoy, than he would take what he wanted. He was the most powerful wizard of the world. He didn’t need to beg for anything ..not even for love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You belong to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was turned on by Ron’s tear strained face and hurt blue eyes. He remembered how responsive Ron was in love making. How his whole body flushed red and sounds Ron used to make when he used to come. He felt himself getting harder at the mere sight of Ron shrinking his body away from his greedy gaze. With a click of fingers, he had mobilised Ron like a caged rabbit. He was blind with anger and jealousy and blood thirsty lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me go.. Harry..no.. Harry please...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Ron’s cries for help was music to his years. He had repressed his desires all his life. He could not even get his favourite ice cream when he was a child. He used to be bloody helpless and hopeless. With a piece of Tom Riddle’s darkness inside him, he now knew what true power meant. It was heady feeling ..a high he never felt before. An incessant want to quench his thirst on vulnerable body lying trapped before him. He had to assert his ownership over Ron. He was born to be served. No one wouldreject him ever from now onwards otherwise there would be price to pay. Ron should learn this lesson the hard way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey..Ron...What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lumos”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco was shocked to see Ron sitting crouched in corner in the darkness of their room. He was shivering and looked distraught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dr..Draco” Ron’s voice trembled as he threw himself into Draco’s arms.” He ..Harry..he..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did Potter do to you.” He seethed with rage at the sight of Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He..hurt me. I told him no. I told him that I love you. But he was angry. His magic was so powerful that I was paralysed. We have to break up our marriage. We have to.. now.” Ron was blabbering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What” Draco could not understand what was going on. Harry Potter was back. Surely it had made him insecure but he had full confidence in his relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has changed” Ron was sobbing. “He has an aura ofdarkness around him. I am scared he would do something horrible to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So your solution is to leave our marriage.” He asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I can’t bear the thought of you being apart from me. How did he hurt you, Ron. Did he touch you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart was broken into pieces and his body was filled with rage as he saw Ron nodding his head. There were bruises around Ron’s face and he could see teeth marks in his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry..”Ron was inconsolable. He thought he had seen Ron through his worst period but even during that time, he never looked this broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron...it’s not your fault..”He said as gently as he could “What are you saying sorry for? That bastard, that brute should be sorry. He would pay for hurting you. No more sorry” He said holding Ron’s shaking hands and interlacing their fingers.” We will fight it together. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master..master...Aurors are at the door.”Eddy their house elf suddenly appeared in front of them frantic and disoriented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are looking for you, Master. They have already taken Lord Malfoy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What in the name of Merlin is happening?” Draco shoutedconfused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the blink of eye their room was invaded by Aurors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy. You are arrested for the charges of attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and</p>
<p>conspiring with Voldemort.” Terry Boot was standing before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is happening, Terry?” He could hear Ron’s small and frail voiceas two Aurors forced him into his knees . “Where are you taking him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azkaban. Harry has taken over ministry and wants all the cases reopened.” Terry replied with pity in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No..no you can’t take him” Ron shouted in anguish and desperation, almost hysterical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey..Ron..look at me in eyes. I am going to be okay. I promise.” Draco looked straight into Ron’s eyes as he was taken away leaving Ron a complete mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It a prologue..next chapter will give a clear picture.i promise..😀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>